Skyscrapers
by RandILLBFF
Summary: This story begins with Jane receiving a letter from Maura, one year after Maura left Boston. A letter from Maura that was never meant to be sent. She had to decide what to do with her life from then on. I intend for this to be RIZZLES
1. Even though she's oh so far away

**Every page break indicates a new POV. **

**Janet and Tess own the girls. **

* * *

_ Dear Jane: _

_Jane, I miss you, everyday, even though you are so close, I never cease to miss you everyday. Just like the last letter, New York is great. During the day, I can just go out and walk in the city. The best part is when I look up. I look up at the skyscrapers. The skyscrapers, Jane, I see the skyscrapers. It is like how one would describe our friendship. That is why I love New York, Jane. I can look up at the skyscrapers and be happy again. They remind me that there are other people in the world for me to love than you, that I need to get over you to keep living. I made my point when I left Boston, but I miss you Jane. Although writing this will do no good because I never send these, it will be another one in the stack of hundreds I haven't sent. I love you Jane, more than just a friend, but it is just too late, the thing is nothing makes me happy as I was when I was around you. But here in New York, the skyscrapers come close. The city, everything. It makes me feel better. I just look up into the city sky, and see the same sky that you can see. Even though you are over 200 miles away. Oh Jane, I wish I never pushed you so far away from me. I wish I hadn't left you there the way I did. There is so much that I left open there in Boston, but I can't come back with you there, I can't do it. But then again I can't do it without you either. I still put you as my Emergency contact, and I keep hoping that I will see you again. I sometimes hear a female voice as... husky as yours and think about you. I miss you Jane and I know you miss me too. Just look to the skyscrapers, and you can see what I see, feel what I fell. The light, warmth, height, and comfort of the buildings. It may be over 200 miles, but they are the same stars that you see._

_ Life long best friends forever, Maura Isles_

* * *

"Hey Doctor Isles, I saw that you had a letter on your desk, so I went ahead and sent it. Though it would save you time." Rj, Maura's assistant ME said.

"You, WHAT?" Maura screeched, causing Rj to stumble backward.

"I was just trying to help!" He yelped.

"Never, touch anything in here, unless I give you permission. You want to know why? That was a letter that was part of hundreds that I write everyday but never send. You want to know why I write them everyday. I write them because it soothes my crying everyday from what I left behind.." Maura let out, having never told anyone about what happened.

"Oh- That kind of thing. I am SO SORRY." Rj said, surprised at the ME opening up to him for the first time.

"Hey- It is alright, you didn't know. Please don't do it again, though... I would not want Jane transferring here or something.

Not knowing who 'Jane" is, Rj just said, "Yes, Dr. Isles." and went back to work.

Maura breathed in and out, knowing Jane would be reading the letter, feeling vulnerable. She did what she began to do when she came to New York. She went to the Empire State Building, and looked up. She then sat down on a bench nearby and began to write a letter. _This is the last one. I need to stop this. Jane is not coming back, because I was foolish enough to leave her in the dark, and then move out of state._

* * *

Jane could not believe it. It had been exactly one year since she told Maura she loved her, and one year since Maura left. All of a sudden, she gets this letter. _It has to be a joke. It has to be. But I know her handwriting so well... God, Maura. I loved her too. I really did, but she left me and I got over it. There is even a New York address on this too. What if she changed so much I don't know her anymore? _Jane began to cry. She had just gotten home, and got her mail, as she did every week, only this time got a letter from her old best friend whom she was in love with. She had tried to forget everyday with failure, and this sent her over the edge. Jane grabbed pen and paper and went into the city.

Jane came across a tall skyscraper, and sat up against it , she looked up and felt just how Maura described it. She felt a sense of completeness again. She saw the skyscraper, and she saw the stars. She thought, _Maura is looking at this sky, I bet. God, I miss her. I just wished she never left. It feels different. She said she loves me. I love her. That means we can be together, right? No, I did not just spend the past year getting over her for nothing. But you didn't know she loved you like that, Rizzoli. That's it... I have to go see her. _

The next morning, it was set. Jane threw clothes into a suitcase, called in for her time off that she never really took and purchased a plane ticket. She was doing it. She was going to see Maura Isles for the first time in a year after Maura left her abruptly to go to New York. No explanation. _This better be worth it. She better be damn clear. I don't give up easily. But what if she moved on just as I believed I was before I got this letter. She didn't mean to send it. What if she was joking? Or What if she learned to lie. Agh, calm down Rizzoli._

* * *

Maura got home, changed into pajamas and laid down to think. _Jane... It has been one year and still, I regret my decision to leave. Now I think, was it really that bad that I had to leave? I was pretty angry at her. She will never forgive me. She tells me she loved me and I freak out and leave state. At the time it never crossed my mind, but now... it could have worked. It is too late now for it all. There is too much that went on. _The next morning, Maura got ready as usual, and was about to leave when she heard a knock on her door and said quietly to herself "No, It can't be... No." She open the door and took a breath. "Jane..."

"Maura," Jane said in such a way that anyone could sense pain. They pulled into a hug and once again, Maura could feel the comfort from the strong arms around her. Jane was once again holding the woman she used to love. She felt Maura pull away, and then lean in. Their lips were millimeters apart when Jane pulled back.

"Maur, I-" Jane began, but her tears restrained her words and thoughts.

* * *

**This story is going to be multi-chaptered, unless nobody reads it and such... **

**Please review with feedback/criticism/whatever think. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**-Hannah**


	2. It is what it is

**I got reviews that said continue, so I did. **

**I have a huge surprise you readers! Two actually. **

**1. This chapter is intended to make you smile. **

**2. I do not own Jane, Maura, or Frost...**

* * *

"Maura, I am so sorry. I have spent the past 12 months getting over you. I know that I came here, but I need some room to rehabilitate being around you again. I got your letter, and I think we need to talk about it, but right now, all I want is to catch up with my best friend." Jane said, trying her best to articulate her feelings.

"Jane, I never thought I would ever be in your presence ever again. I will do what ever it takes for you to forgive me. I would love to have lunch with you today?" Maura carefully stated.

"Yeah, sure. I guess I'll meet you at the NYPD." Jane said, "Let me drive you, I want to talk. I live actually miss your Google talk.: Jane said, feeling easier than before. She could see Maura smile, and her eyes light up, which made her trip to New York worth it already.

"I would like that." Maura said, stepping out, then locking the door. She followed Jane down to a rental car and asked, "You.. rented a car?"

"Yeah, I drove around the city last night. The skyscrapers were incredible, Maur." Jane said. Both women were in the car, both had so much to say, but nothing was being said at all.

"So, Jane how is everyone?" Maura asked, curiously

"Well, pretty much the same, Frost is still my partner, and Korsak is still out Sergeant. The ME on the other hand... Well.. he is.. not you." Jane answered honestly. "How is the NYPD treating you?"

Maura smiled at Jane again and answered, "Well, everyone is great. I find there to be more females than in Boston. The assistants are great, I was offered the same position as I had in Boston, so it had been fine..."

"That is really great to hear, Maur, honestly." Jane said, also ignoring the elephant in the room/car. "We're here, Maur. I'll see you at lunch. Text me when, my number is the same."

"Alright, Jane. I will." Maura said hugging Jane once more before entering the building.

* * *

"Hey, Officer," Jane looked at his name-badge. "Brendan, have you seen Dr. Isles?" Jane asked upon entering the building. She it was lunch, and Maura told her to come into the precinct.

"Detective. Um, yeah, she is. Last time I checked she was in the Morgue. Bottom floor." Brendan said.

"Thanks, and sorry, detective, I just saw your uniform ans assumed." Jane said, smiling.

"Hey- are you by chance Detective Jane Rizzoli?" The Brendan asked.

"Yeah, that is me, but not in this city." Jane said, reluctant to talk about work. She saw that the younger Detective became extremely excited , so she kept talking.

"That is so amazing. I grew up in Boston, and you have always been my role model." Brendan said. Jane did sort of dislike it when things like this happened, but she was in a particularly good mood.

"Well, thanks, I appreciate it, but I have to see Doctor Isles now." Jane said politely, seeing Maura walk towards them.

"Hey Jane, sorry I am a bit late, I was reading ans lost track of time." Maura said.

"Maur, you said 12:30, and it is 12:34 now, you don't need to apologize for four minutes." Jane said almost laughing, missing the little things like these.

"Maura, you didn't tell me you know Detective Rizzoli!" Brendan said. Jane looked at Maura who expressed that this is one of the Detectives that she works with.

"I don't believe it ever came up... you know I worked with her in Boston, right?" Maura stated, confused. "Either way, Jane and I are going to be going for lunch now, see you later."

"Bye." Jane said and the two women were off. Jane looked to Maura. "So, you want to show me what you do around here?"

Maura said, "Yeah, come on." Maura took her so some organic cafe where the two got sandwiches, and then they went to the Empire State building. "Let's eat here."

"Is this your spot?" Jane asked, knowing Maura would catch on.

"Yes, It is. I find it to be comforting." Maura said.

"I can see why. Anyway, Maur I have taken time to think about me coming here, and us. I want you to know that I am not willing to let our friendship go. I want to know that it is there before we become more than friends, because lets face it." Jane said.  
"To hit it.. uh head on? Directly- I love you and you love me, it is what it is." Maura broke the ice. "Jane, have you dated anyone?"

"Way to be blunt. Yeah, but guess who was on my mind?" Jane smirked. Maura smiled back, loving how Jane managed a joke. The two continued eating, talking about everything they missed out on, and life. A talk that was needed for the both of them. They both missed each other's presence, and them being near each other was good enough for the first day. There was a long way to go, but it was made clear by that lunch that the two women would be moving forward- and soon.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow, Maur. " Jane said. There was a pause, then tears began to flow. Jane immediately hugged Maura, letting her nuzzle her neck with her head. "Hey, It is okay. I will always come back, I swear. From this moment on, I will do whatever it takes if it means you are happy. That is all I need." Jane said truthfully looking down at Maura.

"I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE, JANE." Maura cried. Jane was startled by the yelling.

"Look, Maur, I-" Jane paused as what Maura was talking about dawned on her. "Oh. Me too..." Jane's last word was dragged out to a silence. Jane let her senses take over, and the moment that she wanted for so long arrived.

"Jane" Maura whispered as Jane leaned closed and closer. Maura could feel her hands in her hair, and placed her own around Jane's waist. When lips touched, they spread soon after an tongues met, causing a spark between the two,

"Skyscrapers are great, Maur, but this, it priceless." Jane said as the kiss broke apart.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking this far! **

**Please tell me what you thought of this one. and it hte story is still continue worthy! **

**Thanks to everyone! **

**-Hannah**


	3. Every Night

**I got a pretty good response to finish, and I really like writing this one, so here you go, another chapter.  
**

**I would love for some feedback at the end of this chapter so I can improve my writing in any way possible. **

**When I finished writing this one, I realized that it HAD to be winter.. so I apologize in advance for inconsistency. I know people hate it, but for me, the cold weather was a big part of the chapter. **

**Characters still don't belong to me.**

* * *

Jane was woken up by the sound of Maura's alarm going off, she grunted and realized where she was. She found Maura to be already up and she remembered last night. _What did I just do? Did I really cave that easily? _Jane remembered every second. She had not planned any of what happened... It just did. She had wanted to wait. She told herself everyday that if she ever saw Maura again she would make her suffer as she did, but when she got that letter, and came to New York everything changed.

"Jane, what does this mean?" Maura said, coming into her room. Jane recognized fear in Maura's voice and realized that she herself had no idea.

"I really don't know Maur. I feel like there is so much we missed. I mean, you have a life here, and I still have mine in Boston." Jane said, saddened by the thought.

"I know.. I know." Maura became just as sad as she sat down next to Jane on the bed.

Jane sat up and leaned her head against Maura's shoulder. "Maura, like I said before last year when I told you I love you I said 'I don't care where I have to go to be with you, I just want to be with you.' it is still valid." Jane said painfully.

"No, Jane I will not let you quit your job for me. No. I have hurt you too much. We both might have changed a lot in the past year, but we are still that same. You love your job, and asking you to give it up is just too much. I just fear that if I go back to Boston I will not get my job back. When you you have to go back?" Maura said, ready for the conversation she feared most. She feared that Jane would leave just as she left Jane a year ago.

"I go back tomorrow morning. I know that it is really soon, I wish I could stay, Maur, I wish I could just.. be with you now. But it is not this easy." Jane said.

"I agree. And you have to go so soon. I think I will try to take the time off to spend with you. We both need it, we can just try to um, 'make up for lost time'. I think that is the best thing to do. I just want to get this right the second time around. Jane I am not going to run away this time." Maura replied.

Jane thought about what Maura said and eventually said, "I understand, Maur. I do. I don't want to either. I am in this now. No one else?"

"I assume you mean I will no longer pursue a romantic relationship with anyone else but you, so in that case, Yes, no one else." Maura made clear. She then looked over ans saw the time. "I better call in and ask for the next two days off."

"Yeah, that's fine." Jane smiled at her, and Maura felt what it was like to be truly happy once again, only this time she was not looking up at the skyscrapers. Maura went, and came back wit her phone. Watching her, Jane saw a non-verbal sign of a thumbs up, implying that she got the days off.

Maura said thanks and goodbye, then hung up. "So, Jane Rizzoli, what would you like to do today?"

"Well, first, as much as I hate it, I want to finish this conversation, and secondly, I want you to show me around New York, I have never been here." Jane said, knowing that this time, they had to face the hard part.

"Yes, good idea. I have a problem, Jane. I have to stay with the NYPD another 5 months minimum if I resign today. I know you hate that and I totally understand if you want to just go now..." Maura said.

"Okay," Jane said to show comprehension, even though she was still thinking. After a moment of pure agony for Maura, she said, "I guess, that means that we will be having a long distance relationship, or, I move to New york for a year."

"What? Jane no. I can't let you suffer more that I made you in the past." Maura quickly said in surprise.

"Okay, here is the thing." Jane said, getting up to put clothes on. When she could not find her suitcase, she looked around.

"I brought it in this morning... it's in the closet." Maura stated. Jane nodded, went in the closet, then came back out changed.

"The thing is, I am not over what happened, one bit. However, with you, yesterday I realized that the biggest mistake of my life is rushing you, and letting you go. I may be hurt, but I am not stupid. I know you, and you know me. We can figure this out. Life long best friends, remember?" Jane said quietly.

"Yes, I do remember. Come on Jane, I have so many things to show you in this city." Maura said. The two woman left Maura's apartment and decided to walk about.

The up until lunch, they walked around Central Park, then went to Times Square, and then they finished in Rockefeller Plaza. Throughout their walk, they began to talk about normal things again, and picked up their bickering again, forgetting about what would happen the next day. By then Jane was starving, and complaining.

"How 'bout we eat now, Maur?" Jane asked.

"Jane I told you for the 7th time in the past 5. um... 7 minutes that we can eat once we get here." Maura said realizing she missed Jane's complaining and nagging.

"and then you say soon, and I say it is soon, and you start your Google talk about the time continuum and what not." Jane said.

"Right here, is where we will eat." Maura said looking to Jane who was studying the place.

"Okay." Jane trusted Maura. The two walked in, got a table outside and looked over the menus. "I have an idea. Let's play a game. We each have to guess what the other is ordering.. who ever get's it wrong has to pay?" Jane suggested.

"and if we are both correct? Or wrong?" Maura asked thinking the whole thing through.

"Then we both pay." Jane said, hoping that they still knew each other. "I'll go first. Well you always got salad.. and you used to always order a side of every single dressing, claiming that every place makes them differently. But then you always ended up with that Asian one. I got with that one." Jane said pointing to the Menu. Secretly hoping that she was correct, knowing that if she was wrong she would actually be upset.

"You.. .are correct. You haven't forgot." Maura said seeing the pride in Jane's facial expression. "Okay, my turn." Maura silently reasoned and said, "Hamburger, noting on it but the bun with a side of french fries. You then decide it is too plain and drench it all in ketchup." Maura remembered every lunch the same thing happening and she too feared that Jane had changed.

"Well, I guess that we are paying equally, because you are right." Jane said ans smiled, mentally in relief because they both still knew each other.

The two ordered, and ate, in silence because neither woman liked to talk with their mouth full. The food eventually became consumed and Maura laid down her credit card. "I'll pay, Jane. The bet thing is just ridiculous." Maura said.

"I can't make you pay for lunch. I'll pay. Besides, I was hoping to have dinner at your house anyway..." Jane retorted.

"Fine. Thank you for lunch, Jane." Maura said. "Okay so it is 1:30 right now, and I want to come back here later to show you something. That leaves us about three and a half hours."

Jane thought for a moment, "Can we go see the Statue of Liberty? Or go to the top of the Empire State Building?" Jane asked knowing Maura could devise a plan a lot quickly and more accurately than she could.

"We can go see if we can get tickets to Liberty Island, that sounds great. Then tomorrow before you leave, we can go see the Empire State Building." Maura said.

"Great, one thing though. I don't really want to hear everything about lady Liberty. You can tell me the basics, the things you can't recite Google." Jane made clear, even though missing the Google talk.

"I'll try my best, Jane." Maura said. Soon enough they were on the ferry. As they were getting close, Maura was burning to say something, and Jane could tell.

"Fine, what is it?" Jane said.

"I'll tell you when we are there, I wouldn't want to run out of facts here. I have one. There is a poem on the base written my Emma Lazarus. 'Not like the brazen giant of Greek fame,With conquering limbs astride from land to land; Here at our sea-washed, sunset gates shall stand. A mighty woman with a torch, whose flame is the imprisoned lightning, and her name Mother of her beacon-hand  
Glows world-wide welcome; her mild eyes command The air-bridged harbor that twin cities frame. "Keep, ancient lands, your storied pomp!" cries she with silent lips. "Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free. The wretched refuse of your teeming shore. Send these, the homeless, tempest-tost to me, I lift my lamp beside the golden door!'" Maura recited, then seeing the look on Jane's face.

"Wow, you really do know everything. I so love you, but I don't need a history lesson, Maur." Jane said, impressed by yet another fact. They all got off of the ferry and began the ascend to Lady Liberty. Right as they were on the middle of the foundation Maura stopped.

"Look up, Jane." Maura said, watching Jane step as far away as possible.

"Wow... that must be 1000 feet high!" Jane said in awe, then realizing she would get a lesson about how high it actually is.

"It is 305 feet, 6 inches from the ground to the torch, and 151 feet 11 inches from the base to the torch. 111 feet, 6 inches from the heel to the top of the foot. The total weight is 450,000 pounds. Did you know..." Maura went on about what she knew, and even drew a crowd of people stopping by to get a free informational tour.

"Wow, how long have you been working here?" A woman asked Maura. Jane laughed, which got her some dirty looks. The woman turned to her and said "What is so funny? I am just trying to praise a well rehearsed guide." Jane held in her laughter and let Maura answer.

"Well I appreciate your honesty, but I do not work here. I actually work with the NYPD." Maura said.

"Oh." The woman said, slightly embarrassed. "Well, then you are very smart. It was nice to meet you" The woman said then hurried along.

Jane said to Maura, "You are a genius, you know that?" Jane smiled, expecting to hear what Maura's I.Q really is.

"Well, yes I did in fact know that. My I.Q is at about 150. Come on now, I want to show you something else." Maura said dragging Jane along.

"Wait Maur, I want a picture. Stand there in front of the Statue. There." Jane said and took a picture.

"Jane, what is the point if you are not in the picture as well?" Maura said, confused.

"I don't know..." Jane answered. Then a man walking by offered to take the picture. They obliged and let him. Once he was done he handed the camera back to Jane.

"You two really are a nice couple, how long have you been married?" the man asked. The woman explained, and he genuinely did not believe them. They moved on, and finished walking around. They then took the ferry back ,and got into a cab.

"Maura where are we going now? It is five now, perfect. Just be patient." Mara said, then told the cab diver to take them to Rockefeller Center. Jane wondered why Maura wanted to go back, but let her do her thing. They arrived, and she followed Maura down until they stopped in front of an Ice Skate Rental area.

"We are going ice skating Jane! Please, I have always wanted to go here on my first date and-" She realized she said first date and then said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud." Maura felt as if she just ruined her life.

"Hey- it's okay Maur." Jane took Maura into an embrace.

"Really?" Maura said through her tears.

"Yes, really. I have a question first though." Jane stated.

"What is it?" Maura pulled out and asked.

"Maura Isles, will you go out on a date with me tonight at say 5:10? I was hoping you would go Ice Skating with me." Jane said grinning.

"I... would love to." Maura said. _I can't believe this. It is literally a dream come true. I am going out on my first date. With Jane Rizzoli. Ice Skating at Rockefeller Center. At Night. _

They both rented skates, and got on the ice. Maura had once seen Jane play a hockey game, and saw her skate, but Jane never knew Maura could skate. She was really impressed. The night went on, as they both taught each other different things as well as occasionally stealing kisses from each other.

Jane slowed down, lagging behind Maura who didn't notice. Once Maur was directly in the center, Jane went up from behind and wrapped her arms around Maura. "You have no idea how many times I have wanted to do that." Jane said. Maura turned around and took Jane's lips in her own, turning and skating backwards.

"I have always wanted someone to do that to me, too." Maura's voice became flirty. "I can't believe you have to go tomorrow." Maura said.

Jane stopped, and kept Maura in a hug. "Maur, I have to. You left me in Boston, and I have my life there. Everything I ever wanted. But you..." Jane said, putting some blame on Maura. "Hey don't cry, all I was saying is that I will miss you, and I really hope you try t come home. We all miss you. Besides, I have all night and some of tomorrow."

"Long distance relationships scare me, Jane, but if we both take the allotted time off, we can see each other at least once a month. It will only by at lease half a year." Maura said.

"I don't want to think about that right now, sorry. I am on a date with a gorgeous woman, and I think we should talk about something else." Jane took Maura's hand and began to skate around. Another half an hour passed and they got off, and returned the skates.

Then some woman wearing a Canon 7D camera came up to both of them. She looked nervous, but said anyway, "Hello, I don't mean to be rude or creepy but I saw toy two on the Ice and you were too... cute not to so I took some pictures, and I figured you might want them. Here, look." The woman said holding her camera up.

"Wow, you are a great photographer. I see that you are very tense. Look, it's alright. I mean I would have liked permission, but the photos are great. Did you want us to pay?" Maura said looking to Jane for agreement.

"Yeah, you are very lucky they are great." Jane said smiling, hoping the girl would get her joke.

"Hey, you know what, here/" The girl said. taking the memory card out of her camera. "I erased the rest of the photos. You guys are just so perfect. You can just keep it. I swear I was not trying to be weird."

"Thank you, that is very kind. What is your name?" Jane asked.

"Rebecca Wyatt. You are?" She the woman said.

"Jane Rizzoli, and this is Maura Isles." Jane responded. They exchanged well wishes and then went on. They were curious to see the rest of the photos, so they decided to go to the nearest Duane Reade.

"That was kind of bizarre..." Maur pointed out.

"Yeah," Jane agreed. "Well, at least our first date is documented." Jane added, inserting the memory card. The first picture made them both gasp. They were kissing, and appeared to be still, while everyone else was still moving. In the background there was a perfect silhouette of multiple skyscrapers.

"Maura, you and I, we will be together forever, I know it. It might be a little early, but I know that I will love you everyday, even If I have to be over 200 miles away." Jane kissed her.  
"Look up past the skyscrapers, Jane, I will be looking at the same sky. Every night." Maura said, saddened by the thought of Jane's departure in the morning.

"We can do this." Jane said, and they walked back to Maura's apartment hand in hand.

* * *

**I very much appreciate the reviews, alerts and favorites. I decided that I want to keep this story going. **

**I will try to write this one as well as my other current story, switching off, or both. Who knows? **

**Thanks for reading, Hannah**


	4. Ground Rules and Goodbye

**Hey so I was busy today, but decided to write today anyway. It is about 1:00 in the morning now, so I had some trouble ending this one, but I hope it is up to par. **

**I really appreciate the supportive reviews, they brighten my day, and make writing THAT much more great. **

**(Insert Disclaimer) **

* * *

Jane woke up in the morning knowing that she would have to leave, and go back to her home. She was sad that she had to leave Maura, but was also taking in what happened the past few days. It was just four days ago that she had received a letter that was not even supposed to be sent from Maura. It really troubled her that all of a sudden things fell into place.

"Jane, if your flight is at 1, then you should get there at 11:45 to leave you enough time. It is 9:00 now, so if you still want to see the Empire State building we should go." Maura said also distressed over what had happened the past few days as well.

"Yeah, alright." Jane said getting dressed, then realizing that she spent the past weekend at Maura's place.

"What is it?" Maura asked.

"It is just that, I didn't mean to just show up and stay at your house... It was rue of me." Jane seemed so formal all of a sudden.

"It is alright, it is not like we are strangers." Maura said, also getting dressed. Once the both of them were ready, they walked to the Empire State Building in silence, just observing the scenery. Jot Jane's surprise, Maura had already purchased tickets.

The afternoon was spent with Maura sprouting facts, while pointing to various things in the city off of the building, and eventually they went back in.

"This was great, Maur, but I want to get something straight Maur." Jane said to Maura, which made her stop in her tracks.

"I can handle it..." Maura sighed.

"It is just that, back home, I am going to return to the life I remade the past year, and I believe it or not it is different." Jane confessed.

"I think I agree." Maura said as they descended on the elevator. They walked out and back towards Maura's place. "I think you mean that you don't want to tell anyone about us, do you?" She guessed.

"I just... one weekend is not enough. I need to come to terms with it with myself and then I would be comfortable with it. It could take months, Maura." Jane said solemnly.

"So you are in other words telling me you are embarrassed?" Maura felt hurt.

"No, No I swear. I just need to be..." Jane knew she needed to tell the truth. "Maura can I be completely honest with you?" Her tone changed.

"I wold prefer that, yes. Please go on." Maura said, ready for almost anything to be said.

"I need to be 100% sure of anything before I go around and tell people about my personal life. Even Korsak and Frost, you know? It's just... they have had to deal with me the past year and..." Jane didn't want to hurt Maura with all her will, but she couldn't contain her feelings.

"I left you Jane, after you spilled your heart out to me. Of course you are going to have problems trusting me. I would to if roles were reversed." Maura thought aloud.

"I mean I guess I will miss you...like I have for the past year... but I am telling you now I need time to see where this goes for me- for us." Jane though as she spoke as well. "All I know is that I would give anything to have another yesterday."

Maura smiled at the thought. "Well, maybe you don't have to give up anything."

"I think I already have, Maur, but I think we should see where this goes. But maybe set some ground rules." Jane said with deep thought.

"No 'sexting'." Maura said in a weird voice.

Jane laughed, "Definitely not. How about no calling at work?"

"Yes, good idea, but always call if it is an emergency." Maura added.

Jane nodded. "True. Safety first." Jane stated a cliché. "I think an occasional hand written letter, but only ones intended on the other reading."

"Okay... What about texting? I know you used to only do it when work made you." Maura asked.

"Well, I don't know really. I guess if you want to we can." Jane said unsure. "What about seeing each other?" Jane asked cautiously.

"You have already expressed such things that lead me to believe that if we do see each other, you would come here? Although, when you are ready, I want to go home. We don't have to tell people about what happened here, I would just say, hi to everyone." Maura said to Jane just as cautiously.

"I think you are right. I can't come here every weekend, but it is only a four hour drive. I think for now- I will be coming here, but later on, we all want you to come home and visit or stay too." Jane said as they turned into Maura's apartment.

"We will made it work. We always used to." Maura said turning her keys. They both entered, and Jane went for her bags. Maura had already made her pack them and leave out a change of clothes.

After showering and changing, Jane came up to Maura and said, "Maur, I am ready to go. So according to your schedule thing, I should leave. Right now."

Maura sighed and said, "I guess it is time Jane."

"Yes, it is. I want to say goodbye here though to avoid crying and a bunch of PDA in the airport." Jane said half jokingly.

"I will miss you." Maura said while snaking her arms around Jane's waist. Maura then felt Jane's lips on her cheek, and her arms around her neck. "Keep in touch.. please." Maura said almost crying.

"I'll miss you too, Maur. I promise to help make us work. And we better keep in touch. I don't think I'll make it any longer without you." Jane said holding Maura tightly.

"I.. love you." Maura said leaning up to kiss Jane. The kiss lingered, like the two were trying to compensate for the time that would be apart.

"Maur, I.. love you too..." Jane began to cry, as she laid a kiss on Maura's forehead, picked up her bags and headed towards the door. When she was in the door frame, she turned and looked to Maura. Maura knew Jane would be back. She just didn't know when.

* * *

**I tried to make it more realistic I guess. Please tell me if it worked. I really don't know if this is where it should be going. **

**Please leave some more feedback for me! **

**Thanks, Hannah. **


	5. I guess that I could have it all

**Warning: **

**1. It is 2:00 in the morning right now. **

**2. I did not edit this one... **

**Thank you for sticking this long, although I am far from done. **

**Thus, here is another chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

When Jane landed, she realized how upset she was, about everything that happened. Before she departed from the airport, she looked at her phone once more. She ignored the '17 missed calls' she assumed were from work and/or her mother. She immediately clicked on 'Maura Isles' and sent her a text message. **Hey Maur- I landed safely and what not. I figured you would want to know. -Jane. **She then turned her keys and decided to listen to her voice-mails.

_Great, 12 of them from Ma. I really should have at lease called her once. Two from Frost, two from Korsak and one from Breckner. Gosh I feel bad now. I totally forgot to tell them where I was going. They don't need to know! It was between Maura and I. I mean I guess I should at least tell them I was in New York. They didn't know about me liking Maura.. I don't think. I just want things to work out between us so badly I want to make sure it is done right. _

Jane thought to herself as she drove back home. As she passed by familiar places, she began to remember all the pain she felt when Maura left. She remembered all of the days spent trying to forget. A whole year wasted because she tried to rush Maura. Not this time. Jane kept swaying back and fourth between getting over her, and then the weekend, where she saw what she wanted her life to be like all along. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it, a text from Maura. _I suppose I am breaking the law.. but it's Maur. _She opened it, **Thank you for the text, glad you're safe. You know, I never realized how much I missed getting texts from you. Anyway- drive safely. Maura. **Jane read the text and agreed. She would secretly hope Maura decided to reach out to her every time she looked at her phone, and every time it was not her.

Next, she called Angela Rizzoli, and she braced for a shouting session from her mother. "Hey Ma. I am home!" She said nonchalantly.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! I thought you were dead! I almost made Vince and Barry send out a search team for you! They raided your house and you weren't there! I thought you purposefully locked yourself in there! But then Barry told me that you were using your phone still and got less worried, and mad that you didn't call me!" Angela quickly outburst.

"You called me twelve times Ma! I would have picked up if I wanted to talk to you!" Jane retorted.

"Be nice! What were you doing this weekend that was so important you had to ignore all of your family and friends?" Angela asked.

"Non of your business!" Jane said.

"I am your mother! At least tell me where you were!" Angela begged eagerly.

"It is my business!" Jane persisted.

"JANE!" Angela firmly said.

"Fine. I was in New York." Jane let out.

"You went out of the state and didn't tell anyone. Jane, you know better than that!" Angela reprimanded.

"Look, Ma. I am willing to talk about it, but in person, okay? I am almost home." Jane asked nicely.

Angela could sense the sincerity in Jane's voice and agreed, "Okay. I am home, on your couch, where I have been waiting for you, ALL weekend." Although she was making a joke, Jane picked up the message.

"I'm sorry, Ma. See you soon." Jane said and hung up. _I guess if I am going to tell someone who should it be? I can tell Ma, she is my mother, and her finding out I didn't tell her is worse than her knowing. I can tell Korsak, or Frost, I mean I trust them with my life every day, and them with me. No, it is too weird, we all used to work together. I will only tell them if it compromises out work balance. Breckner? No. I don't know her well enough at all. Fuck it. I won't tell anyone. Ma will figure something out though... _Jane groaned while pulling in and parking. She went up to her apartment floor and before she could get the right key, the Angela had opened the door and was standing there with open arms.

_I guess she deserves it. _Jane thought as she hugged her mother tightly. After four seconds Angela loosened her grip and Jane pulled away saying, "Okay, Ma, that's enough. And I am sorry I ignored you and didn't call..."

"That is not good enough! Explain please!" Angela said.

"I will, just let me go put my stuff down, and shower. Then change. Then I will come sit on the couch and give you my attention." Jane said, running off towards her room.

* * *

When Jane left, Maura did not know what to do with herself. She had never been overcome with so emotion since she came to New York. There was no one that she ever really connected with like she did with Jane. She realized that she didn't want to share a moment like this with anyone she knew in New York, and it made her melancholy to think that she did not have real friends in New York. Well, she just did not particularly enjoy the company of the majority of the people she was acquainted with in New York.

She had people that she talked to, but none of them seemed appropriate to talk to about Jane. _I just don't believe anyone would understand nor care. I mean, I deserve this, right? Jane told me she loved me. She told me that she would love me for as long as she lived, and it was clear that we fit together. She told me all of that and I got scared and ran. Hypothetically, if time was somehow able to go back, I would not leave. I would stay, where I belong. _

Maura was upset, yet almost was okay with it because she thought of it as her punishment for leaving. Maura laid down on her couch to think and process. On one hand, she and Jane were okay now, so why worry, but on the other hand, they were stuck in separate states. Bottom line, they missed each other. Maura had her regrets, and tried her best to get over them. _I promise myself that I will do everything I possibly can to keep her this time. I mean, it was just one weekend. One weekend. Things change, and we both know it. I need her, and I think she needs me. I gave Jane no reason to trust me, and she did, just a little bit. That is a start. I had it all, but then I caused her to loose it all with me. _

Maura got up from the couch, and headed for her door. She walked and walked, not thinking about anything but Jane. It was at least three months until she could think about moving back. Three months to grow a relationship with Jane. Or three months to completely throw away everything she ever wanted in life.

Maura found a bench near the water, looking out towards the Statue of Liberty, pulled out her phone, and then dialed Jane. There were three rings until she got answer. "Hey, Maur, I am just finishing with Ma, I'll call you back when I can?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Maura said and hung up.

* * *

Jane emerged from her room with damp hair and her pajama clothes on. Angela was sitting on the couch and immediately looked at her. "What?"

"Talk to me! Why were you in New York?" Angela asked as Jane laid against the arm of the couch, resting her feet on her mother's lap.

"I wanted to see the skyscrapers." Jane carefully worded.

Angela shot her a Rizzoli death glare. "You left the state to go look at buildings? You would not do that, I know you." Angela said, implying she wanted the whole truth.

"Seriously. They were great, Ma. I loved the Empire State Building. Ooo and all of the ones at Rockefeller." Jane said reflecting.

"Janie, you are my daughter, you can tell me everything, please?" Angel kept asking.

"Don't call me Janie! And Ma- I know I should tell you, but I don't want you to react at all. At all. I just need to tell someone." Jane confessed, overwhelmed my her emotions.

"I am listening, Janie. But don't expect me to not shoe emotion." Angela tried to compromise.

"Okay," Jane thought about an answer, "good enough." Jane said, ready to tell her mother about everything.

"Janie please just tell me!" Angela got excited.

"Okay- um... Maura moved to New York a year ago, and-" was all Jane could get out before being interrupted.

"YOU WENT TO GO SEE HER AND DIDN'T TELL ME?" Angela yelled, then instantly quieted "sorry... go on."

"Well, I got a letter that she didn't mean to send to me and it said that she loves me.. like the way I love her. So I decided to go see in New York for the weekend. And wow, Ma- It was..." Jane let out.

"Oh, Jane, my daughter, I know how you feel, I can see it on your face. You are happy, for the first time in one year." Angel went for another hug.

Jane told her about the weekend in chronological order, but left out the mushy parts, and concluded with, "She is giving me time to build my trust, and she can only leave New York in a few months, so we both will be doing some driving over off days at work."

"And I assume you want me to keep my mouth shut, until you tell people?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, please. We both agreed to be 100% sure before telling people.. just because it makes things easier." Jane said, then feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket. She picked up, then said, "Hey, Maur, I am just finishing with Ma, I'll call you back when I can?" and then turned back to her mother. "And that is what I did this weekend." Jane stated conclusively.

"That is NOT what I expected from you at all. You are off the hook for this time, unless you don't tell me next time." Angela said finally.

"Thank You, Ma. I appreciate your support, love and kindness." Jane said sincerely.

"I hope you are not being sarcastic. Anyway, go call your girlfriend back." Angel said.

"She's not my-! Okay, I guess she is kind of. Hmmm Yeah, alright I will. But this is where you back off?" Jane said getting up and going into her bedroom. She dialed Maura back, and it almost never rang before Maura picked up.

* * *

"Hello, Jane" Maura affirmed.

"Hey Maur, sorry I had forgotten to call Ma all weekend." Jane said only to hear Maura laugh.

"You did not change one bit, Jane." Maura laughed. "I really miss you.. and it had only been a couple hours." Maura informed her.

"I know what you mean. So I told her everything." Jane said.

"Okay, I trust you with whomever you wish to share the information with." Maura said.

"Thank you. Maur I am really trying, by the way. I want to trust you, and have this work so bad." Jane said.

"Thank you Jane, I know you are. I am just. I have been thinking and" Maura said slowly.

Allowing Jane to add sarcastically, "What? The great Maura Isles thinks?"

"I was thinking that I will do what ever it takes and wait however long it takes for you to trust me again, because I know you will be worth it." Maura revealed.

"I appreciate that. And I love you. And I miss you. And I wish things had gone down differently. All I know is that you are worth everything." Jane wholeheartedly poured once again, only this time Maura smiled and blushed.

"This is only day two. I don't think either of us will make it past a year at this rate." Maura said, proud of her use on non literal commentary.

Jane laughed, and said, "You turned me into a sap before I got to New York on Friday."

* * *

**Please tell me about any errors, I know that is something to work on. **

**or review with any comments. ANYTHING welcome. **

**Thank you for reading! **

**(Insert Disclaimer)**


	6. While I was Waiting

**Dear Everyone, Thank you so much for all of the reviews and such. It really motivates me to keep writing. **

**This chapter is tremendously short, but that is because I didn't have a lot of time to write it. **

**Plus, I wanted to upload one. **

**Guess what? Jane returns to New York!**

* * *

Three weeks passed since Jane left New York and one and a half weeks until Christmas. Both women were itching to see each other and Jane was in the car on her way to New York. She was in the car for 2 hours, and halfway there. Jane could only think about seeing Maura again the whole time but her mind kept drifting to the possibility of Maura not wanting the long distance relationship.

_I really miss her, despite everything that went down. God, wheat do I do for Christmas? Ma would kill me if I told her I want to be in New York. Maybe Maur can come home... and we can spend it with my family. What if she already had plans? Agh. _Jane was thinking as she drove. She drove for the next two hours lingering on Christmas, and finally arrived at Maura's place five minutes before she said she would.

She called Maura, but got no answer so she tested her, **Maura, I am here, outside of your apartment. Where are you? -Jane. **She locked her phone and promptly, she got a response, **Jane! I got a little caught up in something, so I am across the city right now. I can meet you there in about 45 minutes.. I apologize in advance. I love you, Jane. -Maura. **

Jane stared at the text as she slid down against Maura's door. _It was never like her to get dates wrong. I gave her specific times and arrival dates, as she taught me to. Maybe she did change after all. _Jane thought as she locked her phone, not giving a response. She was ecstatic to see Maura again, but she could not help to be angry at Maura for forgetting the day. _Am I not important enough for her anymore? I mean I never thought this would happen... _

Jane spent the next 45 minutes speculating, and getting angry. Every possibility crossed her mind and she became enraged at Maura, even before she got to see her. She was sitting against Maura's door and she heard the footsteps that she used to be so familiar with. Jane got up immediately and said to Maura, "I have been waiting three weeks to come here again and you forget?"

"Jane...I did not forget!" Maura said in defense.

"Oh, so you learned to lie, too? You know, I have had some time to think the past five hours on the drive here and waiting." Jane said.

"So you are telling me that you wish you never came?" Maura said, trying her best not to become upset enough to cry.

"I would never regret seeing you. Ever. You know that. I am just angry that you are here late. Am I not important enough for you? I was even going to suggest you come for Christmas..." Jane accused lightly.

"You are very important to me. If you would not have interrupted me, you would have heard why I am late. I was in fact getting you a gift. But it ran later than I hoped." Maura stated.

Jane winced, feeling bad that she assumed Maura had forgotten. "Maur, I am so sorry... I just was so excited to see you and-" Jane was cut off by a brief kiss.

"It is alright. I just didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin the surprise... And I am excited to see you too. Christmas?" Maura asked.

"I guess you have not changed at all. You just misjudged time. And yeah, I know it is a little early to bring out our relationship, I was just hoping to spend Christmas with family... and my family loves you. I mean I consider you a friend." Jane explained, while following Maura in to the apartment.

"Jane, I...don't know if that is a good idea. I am so scared of harming 'us'" Maura nervously said.

Jane was a little disappointed, but knew Maura was probably right. "I guess.. Anyway, I got you something too. But I was going to give it to you during dinner." Jane said as she put her bags down.

"Jane, I just realized something. Would you like to stay here? I figured it would be kind of weird still to share a bed just because I... am involved in a romantic relationship with you now." Maura worded slowly and carefully.

"I would love to stay here. Only, I don't want to kick you off of the bed..." Jane said just as carefully. "Damn, I really missed you, Maur." She said after, running up and bear hugging Maura, who hugged equally as tightly.

"I arranged dinner for us tonight. I hope you don't mind." Maura said, "You might need to wear something nice... which is why I got you something- it is not your gift- but I got it for you anyway." Maura said, feeling more comfortable in Jane's arms.

"Aww, well thank you Maur. I got you something too, because well, I was thinking about you a lot." Jane said.

"Well, thank you. I am really happy you are here, Jane. I just wish we could be in the same city again. Start this right." Maura thought out loud.

Jane was still wrapped around Maura, and said, "I do too. But Anything is better than what I though was going to happen. As long as you and I are talking, and I get to be with you I am happy."

"You are right. I really wish things went down differently. But We are here now. And that is all that matters to me." Jane said truthfully.

Maura smiled. "Okay, so tonight. I got you..." Maura said as she unzipped the clothes bag she was holding and Jane's jaw dropped.

* * *

**Besides length, was this one up to par? **

**Thanks, Hannah**


	7. Visit 2

**Hello everyone, I am sorry I haven't updated a lot recently. To be honest, I get really busy over the summer as I only have 2 weeks total in the state I live in, but that is not a really good excuse. So I am trying now to write as much as possible. **

**Thank you to everyone that is still reading. The characters STILL don't belong to me. **

* * *

Jane stood in awe of the clothing that Maura presented her. "I got you a little something because it only seemed appropriate." Maura said with er attention directly in Jane's eyes. She saw that Jane's eyes began to subtly water. Quickly, Maura changed sentence path and asked, "What is wrong? Do you not like it? I spent-"

"No, No it is beautiful, you still look dress like a runway model. I just am a bit upset that we don't see each other that often." Jane admitted. "It it just hard for me to do this. That's all." She said running her hand down the fabric of the clothing Maura had presented her.

"Oh. Okay. Well, in that regard, I do find it exceptionally challenging. It keeps reminding me of the time when... you know what was happening." Maura replied.

Jane said, "Me too, Maur, Me too." While observing the clothing further. "Wow, this is soft, and gorgeous. Did you plan on going somewhere fancy tonight?" Jane asked, knowing that Maura had probably planned something.

"Yes, I did. But I still have your gift in my car." Maura stated.

Jane was overwhelmed by everything because she on one hand, loved Maura unconditionally, and would say yes if proposed to then and there. However on the other hand, remembered the pain felt the entire year Maura was in New York, even though the love for Maura still there. Bottom line, it really pained her that Maura left, and they didn't see each other for a year, then suddenly everything is okay.

"I've got mine on one of my two bags..." Jane said, then continued another thought, "God, Maura I missed you. I know we talked a lot, and stuff but it doesn't compare to seeing you face to face."

"No, it does not. Jane, I am so so sorry for doing this to you. I promise I am." Maura pleaded in apology.

"It's alright honey. I am not going to tell you that I am completely ready, but I will tell you that I need to get out. I have spent a majority of my time in the past few weeks, at night, indoors wishing I were with you." Jane revealed, and Maura blushed.

Maura felt the urge to cry, but refrained as much as possible because both women were walking on egg shells. "I assure you I am doing my best, Jane." is all Maura could muster to say.

Jane shifted her gaze to the suit Maura had presented her. It was, to her silver, and for rich people, but Jane knew that if anybody, Maura would be the one allowed to dress her. "This, Maura is incredible. Thanks so much." Jane said looking at her watch. "Oh, it is 7:00 already. Should we go soon?" Jane asked.

Maura thought in her head and then said, "Yes, if we leave anytime in the next 15 minutes we will be good. Here," Maura handed Jane the clothing bag, "I guess you can go change in my room. I am ready when you are."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Jane stated before heading into Maura's bedroom.

_Come on! It is just Jane. No- It is not JUST Jane. It it Jane Rizzoli. I can't let her go this time. I feel so terrible to have just left. I wish- no I shouldn't keep thinking about what has already happened. What if Jane is ashamed of me now? What if I am not welcome in Boston anymore? _Maura was thinking, while waiting for Jane to emerge.

_God, I don't really like fashion, but this is gorgeous. I guess Maura has been thinking of me just as much as I have been of her. I just wish I could let go of the grudge. It is just every time I see or think of her I replay the night she stopped talking to me. Then the morning she was gone. Just gone. _By the end of her thought, Jane had completed putting on the suit. She looked in the mirror, and no hairs were sticking up, so she emerged back into the main room.

"Hi Ja-" Maura could not finish her sentence once she saw Jane wearing what she had been holding five minutes ago. "Wow... Just wow. That looks amazing on you." She said.

"Well, I guess the person who gave it to me has impeccable taste." Jane stated pulling Maura in for a hug. The hug lasted a few seconds, then Jane pulled away.

"We should go now." Maura said picking up her bag. Jane followed her into the parking garage and once again was awed.

""Maur, how often do you drive this million dollar car?" Jane teased.

"Well, whenever I go places that it would seem inappropriate to run, bus, or walk to." Maura defended. "Plus, you like it and you know it."

"I still think it is ridiculous, but yes, I do kind of love it sometimes." Jane wouldn't let Maura fully win.

"Do you want to drive it?" Maura asked nonchalant.

Jane stuttered in surprise. "M-me? Drive your car that costs more than a year of my salary? Are you crazy?"

"I believe that my current state of mind is not deranged, demented or insane. But yes, I did just ask if you wish to drive. I will give you directions." Maura cleared.

Jane looked uneasy, and truthfully replied, "Maur, I don't know if I am ready yet.." Immediately after she said those words she saw the disappointment and hurt in Maura. "I am truly sorry, please, I need time." Jane tried.

"I understand." Maura said.

Jane opened the driver's seat door and let Maura in then went around to get in the passenger side. Maura started the engine, then pulled out.

Once the two were 3 minutes out, Maura turned to Jane and asked, "Jane, what is wrong?"

"Nothing... really." Jane said.

"No, there is. Why are you staring at me?" Maura furthered.

Jane squirmed in her seat. "Dammit Maura, long distance relationships are hard, even when the couple had been together for years before being a part. I am just so scared this won't work out again." Jane let out.

"Oh." Maura said. "I know what you mean. I will have to let you know, Jane that I am sure that you are worth everything to me." Maura spoke without thinking, then realizing how much she had just signed Jane up for.

Jane thought about what Maura said, then finally said, "Listen, I believe that only once in a lifetime, we as humans come across something – or someone- that we can't forget or let go of no matter how hard we try. Hell if I know, but I think that someone might be just you."

Maura smiled at the sincerity and cried at the care she felt from Jane's heartfelt statement. "That was... I can't... What just... Whoa." Maura was speechless.

"Which is why I brought you something, that I believe you might just want." Jane finished, removing the item from a bag she had with her. "I know I did not buy it, but I thought you would like it anyway." Jane said.

Maura was immensely curious what Jane brought, and she peered over at what it was. She saw just a glimpse and began to cry. "You kept that? After all these years, you still have that. I assumed you would throw it away..."

"I didn't mean to make you cry.." Jane said. "This time, Maur, you can keep it." Jane painfully said, while painfully eying the silver bracelet she kept. It was cheesy as hell, but the meaning behind it is what made the both of them think.

Maura was thinking about the last time she held the bracelet. Just in time, she pulled up at a large building, a skyscraper to be exact. Once parked, Maura cautiously reached over to Jane's hand, and ran her thumb over the engraving, 'LLBFF'. When the two got the matching bracelets, it was supposed to be as a joke, and friendship bracelets are more of a childish thing to have. But soon enough, the matching bracelets has become what represented their friendship.

"Oh my.. I can't believe it. Jane Rizzoli, you are the most incredible, warmhearted person that I know." Maura stated, leaning up and right, placing her lips onto Jane's.

They both pulled away for air for about 2 seconds before engaging in another, this time deeper and longer.

The two did love kissing one another, but Jane kept repeating in her head, _I love Maura, I love Maura. She won;t hurt me again, she won't hut me again. _Over and over in her head Jane repeated until the kiss slowly cam to a halt.

"Jane..." Maura panted quietly, still close enough to Jane that Jane could feel Maura's breath on her neck. " Maura paused, letting Jane inch closer and closer.

"Yeah, Maur?" Jane husked.

"We should go inside the restaurant now..." Maura playfully stated.

"Really?" Jane finally said, getting out of the car. She then went and helped Maura out, and finally took Maura's hand and the two walked down the street toward the towering skyscraper where which they would eat.

* * *

**Okay, so there is that.**

**Please leave a comment of what you think, grammar mistakes, feedback really.**

**1. Longer chapters?**


	8. LLBFForever

**Man, it has taken me forever to update. I really just got kind of stuck, and didn't know where I wanted this to go, or how fast I wanted it to go. **

**I might have also had some writers block. It was just so hard to get my thoughts out of my head and typed up. **

**Either way, I am SO sorry that this is an incredibly short chapter, I really am. I feel like I owe some sort of update, so this is what I have got. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

"Why did you keep it all this time?" Maura asked the question that had been itching her since she laid eyes on the girl Jane had brought.

Jane took a sip of water then answered, "Well, It was all I had left of you. I kept it because it represented everything that ever meant anything to me. More or less."

All of the time Maura had lived in New York she wondered what Jane did with the bracelet, and now hearing the answer broke her heart even more. Jane kept it. She kept it. Jane truly loved Maura, and only then did she realize how deep their love is. "Astounding. That's what you are Jane. " Maura said shivering. After all, they were on a rooftop one and a half weeks before Christmas.

They then ordered their foo

"I love how you have so many jackets, coats or whatever and none of the ones you wear are ever warm." Jane said noticing Maura shiver. "Do you want to wear my uhh..." Jane looked down at her attire, and determined. "Suit jacket?" she guessed.

"Well, it's actually a tuxedo jacket altered to your body's specifications. And I am alright- thank you though." Maura replied, inadvertently hoping Jane would let her wear it anyway.

Jane stood up, removing her jacket. "That's ridiculous, Maur." Jane said. She then walked up behind Maura, holding the jacket so Maura could fit her arms through the sleeves. "I know you hate being cold a lot more than I do." Jane remembered.

"Thanks, Jane." Maura said and inhaled, Already smelling Jane on the Jacket, despite the fact that Jane had only wore it for a mere hour prior.

"Anytime, Maur.: Jane responded.

"So how is everybody? I can imagine your mother is already decorating." Maura asked.

Jane chuckled at the though of her mother ans replied, "She was done last week. She decorated my, Frankie, and Tommy's living spaces. Oh, and she added the tree and everything. We were all thinking about having it at my apartment this year, as we did last year."

Maura thought about the Rizzoli family and how she missed the whole thing, Jane and all. "That is wonderful of your mother." Maura said watching Jane roll her eyes.

"Yeah I guess at least I don't have to do it." Jane thought out loud. "So did you have any plans?" Jane thoughtfully asked.

Maura shifted uncomfortably and said, "No, not really. Because I live alone, I don't see a point in celebrating." Jane registered this and began to weigh her options.

_I want her to come home for Christmas. I really do. I just have to know that it is a good time. That Ma, or Tommy wont screw it all up. I mean, would she even be ready? I am leaving tomorrow night. Think quickly. _"You could always come back home?" Jane quickly said.

Maura did a double take on the words that just spewed out of Jane's mouth. "you want me to come back to celebrate Christmas with you? I don't know, Jane. I think we need to establish a strong relationship first before becoming open about our romantic relationship."

Jane was saddened, but not surprised. "I meant as friends, Maur. I know that we need to be strong before everyone knows, and when that time comes, we both will just know." Jane said still trying.

"I suppose that could work. Fine, I'll think about it. However , I think because we are here now. We should be spending time together, worry free." Maura stated finally.

"Good idea, Dr. Smartypants." Jane laughed. Once Jane let go of her houmous tone she said, "But no, seriously, you are right. Tomorrow is another day. I wouldn't want to waste time here."

Maura smiled and leaned across the table decreasing the distance between her and Jane. "But we're not! Any time spent with you is well spent." Maura stated.

"That is so god damn cliché." Jane said leaning in. "But I agree." She said, her and Maura closing the distance completely, both allowing the other to explore freely.

* * *

**The characters aren't mine. **

**Okay... yeah so short you probably didn't even have to blink. Again, I am so sorry, please don't hate me? or this chapter. **

**Review and tell me what you think! **

**Thank you for reading, Hannah.**


	9. I guess so

**MAJOR FAIL! I haven't uploaded in.. forever. I am sorry. I was on a trip to Australia with no w-ifi, or computer so that made it hard. I also didn't know what I want to happen with this story. And I still don't. Thus, you have this VERY short chapter. **

**Mehh. I am sorry, I swear. **

**I planned on writing more chapters for my other stories, but I need to sleep too... sorry. Tomorrow perhaps? **

* * *

Once dinner was over, and it was 12:00. Both women were tired but didn't want to waste anytime spent. Maura remembered when it was so easy to be around Jane, and realized that she was 'walking on egg-shells' and it bugged her. Jane on the other hand was angry at herself for not being able to completely forgive Maura yet.

"You know, we should go on a walk." Jane suggested as the pair reached the car.

Maura considered the proposition and agreed, smiling, "Yeah, how about we go to the Empire State Building?"

"Can we walk from here?" Jane asked, taking Maura's hand in both of hers. She began to fidget with Maura's fingers.

Maura then began to think about it and then came to a conclusion and said, "Yes. If we go now we can make it, but I think we should drive back home so my car is there later."

"Good idea. Let's go." Jane said and not seconds after Maura turned to go to the driver's seat. "Wait! Stop." Jane asserted.

"What?" Maura turned, and immediately was grabbed by the hips and pulled in towards Jane. The kiss was chaste, but still sensual. Both women were reminded that yeah, things got screwed up at some point, and there was a long road to go with their relationship, but there in that moment everything was forgotten. Everything except for the feeling that everything fit. Maura's arms around Jane's neck. Jane's arms holding her. Their lips locked. Their tongues slowly coming together. It made them realize that if each of them were to be stripped down, all that would remain is the love for each other.

"Oh." was all Maura could get out while her mind was racing. She turned to keep walking, and right before their hands parted, Jane gave her a Jane look and squeezed her hand. Maura knew that it was Jane's unspoken version of saying 'I love you' and she smiled back.

Once they dropped the car off it was 12:30, and there was still enough time to catch the last elevator ride. On the way there, Jane looked to Maura. "Ugh. I already miss you." Jane said. Maura looked like she agreed, and the two agreed silently.

"Jane- you know that I am in this for the long-run, right?" Maura suddenly asked.

Jane was shocked by the question, and her guard immediately went up. She opened her mouth to speak, but then remembered that there was nothing to really fear, Maura had already hurt her more than she thought possible, and those days were over. "I do, and you know what Maura? I am too. I might have tried to convince myself that I can live without you in my life, that you mean nothing, but I now know that my life without you is, excuse the cliché, nothing at all."

Maura understood how much of a step that was for Jane, and she leaned into Jane's shoulder, snuggling into Jane's arm. "I want you to know that I will never hurt you again on purpose. Ever. I can't..."

"lie. I know you, you know?" Jane said rolling her eyes

"Yeah, I know." Maura said, letting out a laugh. The two walked in the silence that followed until they got to the bottom of the Empire State building.

"Look up Jane, past the skyscrapers, we are looking at the same sky. The same stars. Only we're together now." Maura said with tears in her eyes.

"We are, Maur. Can we still go up?" Jane reminisced and asked.

"Yes, the elevator runs until 1:15." Maura said. Once inside, after Jane insisted on paying for the tickets, the two were in the elevator standing side by side alone, except for the elevator operator.

Jane could think about was when a time would come and they could be holding hands, and be public. Maura wanted the same, but they just weren't there. Instead, they walked out side by side.

Jane was breathless at the sight. "I could be here looking at the skyscrapers all day and all night Maur."

"I told you." Maura said. The couple found that they were alone once they walked around the entire building. Jane separated from Maura and sat cross-legged on a bench. Maura followed and debated on hoe to sir down. Jane's lap was so inviting but she didn't want to push it.

"Umm.. Maur, honey? Why don't you sit? You look confused..." Jane eased. Maura sat next to Jane, her arms by her side and a few inched between the both of them, but immediately said, "this is awkward. "

Jane laughed. "Yeah, here." Jane said as she took Maura by the torso and pulled her body on hers so Maura was in her lap. "That's better."

Although unexpected, Maura was satisfied that Jane took the lead. Maura laughed, "Jane, you are very childish sometimes. It's very.. .endearing. I can't say that I have ever enjoyed sitting on someone's lap before. I just never understood why.."

Jane shushed her by putting a finger to Maura's lips, "sh sh sh sh sh sh, it's alright. Hey guess what. I have never enjoyed letting anyone else sit in my lap before. We must be soul mates."

Maura was once again taken aback. "I guess... we are."

* * *

**Hmm.. that was short. **

**How about you go review and encourage me to write more, maybe give me a reason to? **

**Thanks, RandILLBFF**


	10. Cavity

**This is a fun little chapter, a mere 500 words of Rizzles. I'm sorry to disappoint, **

* * *

The one thing Jane didn't hate about the long distance thing was the face that every time she and Maura would spend time together they would end up on the Empire State Building. But then she would remember that she had to leave. And she only had until tomorrow at 3:00 PM. It made both of them sad, but they were both yet to discuss Christmas.

"Jane?" Maura asked

"I don't want you to leave tomorrow." Maura stated.

Jane was brought to tears at the thought of leaving Maura again. She held them back, but was not able to hold back the timber in her voice. "I don't want to ever leave you Maura. I promise." Jane said. "I've thought about the past year recently and realized that even though I was hurt, you had a good reason to leave. I just wanted you to know, that you are... forgiven."

"That means a lot Jane. Honestly, I have been worried that I just let you go, for a long time. But you are here, right now." Maura said. "and I love you." Maura said as she tightened her grip on Jane.

Jane nuzzled her face into Maura's hair. "Maura, I don't know how to ask you..." Jane struggled. "It shouldn't be this hard for me."

"Jane. I know you more than I know anyone else in the world... I would never judge you, or hurt you on purpose." Maura encouraged.

"I know, that is what is paining me." Jane paused then continued, "Maura, I want you to come back to Boston for Christmas. It doesn't mean anything if you aren't around."

Maura blinked. "That's it?"

'Hey, It's a big step for us!" Jane said.

"I know, I'm sorry..." Maura said.

"No? Oh Alrigh-" Jane said and then hushed, "you aren't done."

"I'm sorry that I said 'That's it' I know its a big step. The truth is, that I would love to come back for Christmas, as friends. Only your mom knows still, right?"

Jane nodded, "Yeah, the boys don't know where I go on the weekends, I don't' think... And you're okay with going as friends?"

Maura nodded, "Of course. But only around people, right?"

Jane mentally face-palmed, "yeah..."

"Good." Maura said. "When did you plan on having me come?"

"Well, Christmas is in like one week, so I say when you can." Jane figured.

_I can't believe Jane is ready for this. I'm afraid I'll miss Boston too much being back... _"What if I went back with you tomorrow?" Maura knew she was taking risk.

Jane said immediately, "I think that we could pull that off. Plus, any time spent with you is worth while."

With that a huge smile dominated Maura's face. "I've never been on a road trip before! OO, OO Jane can we do a stop cavity?"

Jane laughed, her brain running through what Maura could possibly mean. Jane finally said, "This is why I love you, because I think you mean 'can we make a pit stop' and yes, we can make as many as you desire.

* * *

**But I will try my best. The thing is that I have like 5 unfinished stories. I know that it'y my fault. **

**Oh well. **

**Please tell me any thoughts. **


	11. A Road Trip

**I present to you: A Rizzles Road Trip.**

* * *

Maura had been nagging Jane for an hour that morning to get up and get ready and now that Jane was ready, Maura was not where to be found. Jane turned and didn't see Maura behind her. "Really?!" Jane cursed. "MAURA!" Jane's voice boomed through Maura's apartment.

"Jane, stop yelling! I am ready." Maura said nonchalantly as she entered the room.

"What took you so long?" Jane asked, wondering what could have possible held her up.

"I received a call from my mother." Maura said with ta gleam of hope that the subject would be avoided. However, when she saw the look in Jane's eyes she knew she wouldn't get out of it. "It's alright Jane, I'll explain in the car." Maura urged.

"C'mon." Jane said. She then pulled Maura into her shoulder and kissed her cheek. Then taking Maura's bags they headed out.

Once in the Jane Jane was itching to know what the phone call was about, but decided to wait until Maura brought it up. If Maura wanted her to know, Maura would tell her. Besides, she was going on a road trip with Maura, for four hours.

"Do you think it will be awkward?" Maura asked as she realized she would be returning to all of her old friends and Jane's family, and didn't know what Jane had or hadn't told them.

Jane thought, then spoke, "Honestly, Maur, I have no idea." Jane didn't. The guys saw her go though the whole thing from day one, and they began to lose respect for the ME, as Jane was always the linchpin between them all. Plus, Pike was there for a while after Maura left, and that made everyone a bit more angry.

Then there was Jane's family. Angela, well she loves everybody, and so does Frankie more or less. Tommy however, blames Jane for 'chasing Maura away" and that sent Tommy and Jane's relationship on the rocks for the time being.

"You know what? Anyone would be crazy not to love you no matter what. You'll be fine. I'll be by your side, too." Jane re-thought her previous statement. She smiled and took Maura's hand.

"Thank you Jane." Maura replied.

Jane gave up waiting for Maura to bring it up, she was dying to know, and was concerned for Maura. "What is it Maur?" Jane sincerely asked.

"Mother called, and she invited me to a Christmas dinner, with just her." Maura stated.

Jane wanted to cry, but wouldn't dare show it. "You turned down your mom, to come with me? Maura I can't let you do that. All you ever wanted was your mother to care and now you are ditching her for a low class detective? And you waited an hour into the drive to tell me?"

"Jane don't put yourself down. You are a successful Detective." Maura said.

"So you do think I am low class?" Jane wasn't necessarily angry.

" Of course not! And yes Jane, believe it or not, I have done some thinking over the past year and a half, and I have concluded that all I really ever want is to be loved and understood only recently have I learned that it's not my mother who will do that for me. Not any man, or person I have ever met but you." Maura vented.

Jane only had one thing to say, "If that is some sort of joke just stop." Jane paused to add suspense. "because I am in it for good now. No turning back, this is it." Jane pulled Maura's hand up to her lips and kissed Maura's hand.

"Yes Jane, this is it..." Maura said before pulling out a book and reading it. When it became silent Jane turned on the radio.

For the next hour Maura read while Jane listened to music. "Hot Blooded" came on, followed in order by "Can't fight this feeling" "You shook me all night long" "She's so mean", "Jessie's Girl" and then after about an hour passed of whatever music was playing Maura spoke up.

"Jane that the hell is this? I thought we were listening to music!" Maura practically yelled.

"It is!" Jane defended.

"No, Jane this is NOT music." Maura said turning the volume down.

"but I like Skrillex..." Jane pouted.

"It sound like someone is killing a cat that is on LSD, with a bass that is plugged into an amplifier." Maura stated.

"And your book," Jane looked over at the book Maura was reading and choked on her spit _SIX-LEGGED SEX: The Erotic Lives of Bugs_ the title read. "Really?... No. that is why I love you. But really? What's next , 'Fancy Coffins to make yourself?'"

"JANE!" Maura said.

"What? You are the weird one." Jane said.

"I read that when I was twelve! I am better than that!" Maura defended herself.

Jane just laughed. "Please, never, ever change." Jane begged, "and don't answer that, I know that it's not possible for you to be someone else, yada yadda yada."

"Love you too." replied Maura. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Soon enough, the two reached Jane's apartment. Suddenly all of the memories of the last time the two were there flew through the two's minds.

_"I'm in love with you, Maura, and whether you like it or now, want it or not, I will always be here." Jane confessed while sitting with Maura on her couch. Jane leaned in and kissed Maura._

_ Maura pulled away from the kiss and cried, "What happened to my bestfriend? Jane- I can't do this. You are the only best friend I have ever had, and I will not comprise that." _

_ Jane was bewildered by Maura's reaction, "I get it, I'm not enough.." She said, heartbroken and angry. Maura hugged Jane as hard as she could. _

_ "You are going to hate this, Jane but I got to go. This is too much. Just remember that you are always enough. Always. I'll see you again in our lifetime, I hope." Maura said, and then got up, collected her things and left. _

"I apologize, Jane." Maura couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Hey now- It's okay. I am still here. You are here. Now let's go, for old and new times sake." Jane reassured.

"I hope you are not relying on your intestines Jane, because I trust you." Maura stated.

* * *

**Okay everyone please tell me what you thought, it would not only be helpful, but it would make me happy. Don't make it good, or bad, please just write the truth, as harsh or as nice as it may be... And YES I am working on all about 5 stories I have that aren't done.**


	12. Home or Something

** Yeah thanks for making it this far... and for reading. I hope you like this chapter, because that is my intent...**

* * *

As Jane and Maura entered Boston, Maura felt sad, almost. She felt at home there, and she then realized that she missed working with Jane, and she missed the sense of family when she was there. "How do we tell Ma?" Jane wondered out loud.

"You haven't thought about that yet?" Maura asked in disbelief.

"I had much more important things that I was focusing on." Jane responded. Maura nodded in acknowledgment.

"Fair enough. But seriously? You haven't thought of anything?" Maura said.

"No. Why don't we just go in together?" Jane suggested.

Maura smiled. "We can answer any questions they have, together." Maura answered.

Jane smirked and looked over at Maura, and quickly leaned in and kissed her. "Together. I would love that"

Maura smiled back and they kept driving until Jane realized she didn't know where to go.

"Hey so we have a few hours before dinner with your mom." Jane stated.

"Yes, we do. Can we go to your apartment to get ready?" Maura asked.

"You don't want to see anybody? I'm sure they would like to see you." Jane said, not realizing Maura felt uncomfortable.

"Y-You know Jane, I honestly don't think that I am ready. I think I need a night." Maura confessed.

"Hey- that's fine baby, we can hangout together back at my apartment. Remember the last time we did?" Jane fondly recalled.

"I couldn't forget." Maura smiled back. Jane and Maura then drove in silence until Jane parked outside of her apartment building.

"This is it Maur. We're doing this. You and I. Together." Jane said with a deep breath.

Maura took a deep breath as well, then said, "I missed this, Jane. I love the skyscrapers, but I love this... love more. It makes life worth it."

Jane took her hand and rubbed circles, "You make life worth it too, Maur. That is for sure." Jane sighed then got out of the car. She then ran to the other side of her car, and opened the door for Maura. "I'll get your bags, then we'll head in."

"But what about yours?" Maura asked.

"I was only planning the weekend Maur, so I only brought a duffel bag. I got it." Jane responded while picking up Maura's luggage. Not before long the two were standing in front of Jane's apartment door, expecting it to be slightly uncomfortable. Jane put the stuff she was holding down, got her key out and opened the door. Jane beckoned for Maura to enter first, which she did.

"Thanks." Maura said walking in.

"No problem. Now- welcome home. I mean... welcome back. Or something." Jane awkwardly said, following, shutting the door behind her.

"No need to feel uncomfortable about that Jane. I do see this place as my home. You live here. And I would call wherever you are home." Maura stated, not realizing Jane's reaction.

Jane was in tears. She couldn't stop them at that point. They just kept coming. Maura went up to her and pulled her in for a hug. "What is it? I'm so sorry... If it was something I said..." Maura said into Jane's mess of curls.

"No, No No don't be sorry" Jane said through sobs. "It's just that all I ever wanted in life as a kid was to make Detective, and to share love with someone . I just realized that I have all of that." Jane finished, pulling out of the hug, and re-doing it, this time her arms on the bottom part of the hug. "Thank You, so much."

With that, even Maura was teary eyed. _She forgives me._ Maura thought. _She really forgives me. I can't believe it. She's mine._

Jane also realized, _I finally let go. I am free. And I have Maur. I have my, love, my life back._

* * *

Half an hour later, Maura and Jane were in house clothes. On Jane's couch together, with Maura laying between Jane's legs, using her stomach as a pillow "I really missed this." Jane stated. "You watch some show that I never understand, while I get to play with your hair..."

"and I get to feel your breathing, and heartbeat. I missed this too, just being myself. It's nice." Maura said, looking up at Jane, then looking back at the television screen.

"I just realized that we used to be the gayest straight people ever. No wonder we ended up together." Jane stated humorously.

"It's unusual to cuddle with your best friend?" Maura asked, looking back at Jane.

"It is the way we were doing it!" Jane said.

"Oh well. It's very pleasurable to me." Maura stated. She then extended her legs, which pushed her body up so that her head was high enough to kiss Jane.

"Love you." Maura expressed.

"I am pretty fond of you too Maur." Jane smiled. "A little too much, I think."

Maura looked at Jane, with her eyebrows pushed together.

"Really? It's a saying... I could never love you too much. It's not possible. Figure of speech..." Jane explained.

"Yeah, I definitely missed you." Maura said as she settled in comfortably in Jane's embrace.

* * *

**You want to know what would be cooler than pre-sliced bread? If you reviewed right now telling me what you think. That would be more than cool. Amazing even. and Sorry for being slow...**


	13. In Life

**Yeah sorry it's short. Oh well. have fun reading this practically 100% fluff.**

* * *

After a ten minutes of just being, a knock came from the door, accompanied by a "JANNNNEEEEE" _Tommy's voice. I haven't heard that in a LONG time. Wow... _Maura thought.

Jane grunted, then when Maura sat then stood up, she got up and yelled to Tommy, "HOLD ON!" She then turned to Maura, who was getting ready to hide. This made Jane laugh.

"Jane, do you want me to go to your bedroom?" Maura asked Jane, in an unusual panic.

"Oh be serious." Jane sighed, taking in a deep breath. "Of all the people I thought you'd see first, I didn't picture this, but it's the way it is." Jane took Maura's hand and then walked with her over to the front door. As soon as she opened it, they quickly dropped hands, chickening out.

"Hey Ja-" Tommy got out before looking up and seeing Maura. "Maura." Tommy said, skeptically. "Jane?" He looked to his older sister.

"It's all good Tommy. We're good. But it's not a good time." Jane stated. Tommy had had to deal with her moods all year long, and he began to grow into getting used to not having her around.

"I guarantee Tommy, I'm in Jane's life for good." Maura said, reaching for Jane, who gladly took her hand.

"Thing's have happened the past few months, little brother." Jane said.

"Well, I'm sure you don't want to tell the story a billion times, so I'll just hear it with everyone else later, I guess..." Tommy said, then rushed off.

"But why did you come all the way to my apartment?" Jane called out, but Tommy was already out of earshot.

"Well that was awkward." Maura noted.

"Oh well." Jane replied. "My this is a little harder than I thought, Maur."

"Well, that is what I expected, Jane. But I see what you mean." Maura said. She had imagined her return so many times, but she never imagined seeing Tommy first. _Oh, well next comes Mother. That should be... I am very thankful to have Jane. _

"Well at least we only have your mother for the rest of the night." Jane thought out loud.

Maura contemplated the idea, then said, "I suppose. But it's MY MOTHER."

"She loves you. And she doesn't hate me." Jame said as she recalled the event a few years back. "If she remembers me.."

"Jane, you are very memorable. Come on, let's get ready." Maura said.

For the next hour or so, Jane and Maura discussed that Maura would be staying with Jane for the next week and a half, so Maura could take over the space in Jane's closet. It was oddly like it was before, only they were now a couple. In that hour, not only did Maura temporarily move in with Jane, but they also managed to get dressed and be out of the house.

"I am actually excited for this Jane." Maura said.

Maura was in the passenger side, and Jane was driving, receiving directions, and it was comfortable. Home. Maura was there with Jane, and Jane was there with Maura. It was something they both wanted for the longest time, and it was finally coming true. Jane smiled, "Me too, Maur, me too."

* * *

Dinner went. It was not uncomfortable because Constance had not been following the whole thing, it was really just a casual dinner. The "PDA" was consciously watched by both women, but it was evident that is didn't work when Constance brought it up. The next part of the dinner was just Constance assuring the two that she would support them in anyway she could. Overall, the dinner was good, and went well. It was like a blurb of what it is like to be a real couple with family, for the both of them, and it meant a lot to Maura. The dinner eventually concluded, leaving the two more than thrilled. They got back to Jane's place, and Maura turned to Jane. "You know, this, this whole being your _girlfriend_ thing. I think it's what I've always wanted in life." Maura casually said, but knowing the significant meaning.

Jane quickly cleared everything in her hands, as did Maura. Jane took her hands, and wrapped them around Maura's neck and Maura wrapped hers around Jane's torso. When the hug ceased, Maura noticed that Jane had tears in her eyes.

"I have everything I've ever wanted too, Maur." Jane leaned in and kissed her _girlfriend_. "I love you."

"I love you too" Maura replied.

* * *

Eventually, the two ended up in pajamas, on Jane's bed, talking. "We should go to seep Jane. It's late." Maura said, turning into Jane's spooning embrace.

"What do we have to get up for?" Jane asked, arguing, just to argue.

"I was hoping to see everyone at the precinct, tomorrow? It that's okay with you, I mean." Maura asked.

Jane smiled at the awkwardness, and then replied, "Honey- I took work off because I knew you'd be here."

Maura smiled as well. "How thoughtful. But can you go to work, anyway?" Maura asked.

"Um, sure. I'm sure everyone'd love to see you." Jane replied, then kissed the beck of Maura's neck. "Love you." Jane whispered.

"Love you too." Maura whispered back.

Soon enough the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this story, it means a lot. **

**but it would mean more if you could review.**

**It would at least make me happy. **

**Then in my good mood I will come and write more. **

**Not that I don't intend to anyway. **


	14. A Given

**Hello Everyone! **

**My, has it been long since my last update. It turns out that I have bitten off more than I can chew. **

**So I ended up with no time to really write FanFic. **

**Sorry. **

**BUT **

**I do have an update, so here you go!**

* * *

The next morning freaked both Jane and Maura out, because it all seemed extremely comfortable. Waking up in the same bed, it was admitantly nerve wracking of a huge step. But on the other hand, it was the first time in a long time that either was happy. There was a smile on Jane's face as she cooked breakfast for her and Maura. Maura remembered exactly what it was like waking up at Jane's place, and she remembered how it was the one thing she really had missed by leaving Boston.

A few mimutes Maura came out of Jane's room, dressed for the day. Only to see Jane had pulled on a random pair of pajama pants. "Jane, I thought you would be dressed by now." Maura stated.

"Maur, You were in my room when I left, and came in here. Where could I possibly have changed into clothes?" Jane stated, humorously.

"I was't paying attention when you left" Maura said.

"Oh" Jane said as she handed Maura a plate of food. "Anyway, I will go get dressed real quick then I will come out here and eat with you."

Maura nodded ans Jane left towards her room. As she sat and waited, Maura noticed a picture attached to Jane's fridge that she hadn't noticed before. It was of them togther at Rockafeller center. _How sweet_, she thought. And then Jane came back in.

"Hey there." She said, as she walked over and took a seat next to Maura. "Ready to eat?" Maura nodded, and then the two ate there in silence. Only, this time they had plenty to talk about, it was only silent because of the mutual pet peeve of eating and talking simultaneously.

In the car, Jane sensed Maura's nervousness. How could she not be? She was going back to the place that she had abandoned a year before. It scared her because she was never able to read what other people were thinking like Jane could.

"It's alright, Maur. They'll be happy to see you. I know it." Jane conforted her.

"But-" _They had to deal with you, all broken. _"What if they don't accept it?" Maura asked.

"We don't have to tell them, if you don't want." Jane stated, inavertantly planting a seed of insecurity in her girlfriend. She soon realized what she did do, however and attempted to mend it. "but I am not afraid or ashamed of you. The only thing I am scared of is losing you."

Maura then smiled at her and squeezed her hand tighter. "I'm sorry. I just get nervous sometimes. Which I suppose is understandable- but still."

"You are a very lovable person," Jane stated. She pulled into a parking spot, right in front of the BPD. She looked into Maura's nervous eyes lovingly. "Ready to go, love?" Maura nodded. Jane got out of the car, as did Maura and the two walked side by side, closer and closer to the doors.

Freaked out, again. Both of them were reminded of what it was like, and how much it changed. All of the new faces that Maura saw, paid no regard to her and Jane, but all of the recognizable ones, stared in disbelef. It was surprising to them that Jane did not look angry, as well as seeing the old ME back.

It really hit her how much she left behind besides Jane when she stuck a 'Visitor' sticker to her blazer. Maura was a mess of disassembled nerves and the only thing keeping them from spilling over was Jane, standing right next to her. They were both nervous, that was an understatment.

It was all old faces that Maura saw when the two walked in, and when they walked towards the desks of Frost, Korsak and Jane, there were no words. Even when the two stood right in front of her partner and ex-partner there was nothing.

"This is when you guys say 'Hey Maura, It's good to see you again'" Jane said, breaking the silence.

He was indeed befuddled, but he also missed Boston's old ME. "It a pleasure to see you again, doc. I didn't think I'd ever meet you like this, but it's still nice to see you." Frost hugged Maura, who taken aback returned the hug. During the hug, he peered at Jane, mouthing _What is happening? _

"Maura is back. But only for a bit this time- A few weeks." Jane responded. The hug ended and Korsak did the same. The men were just all so confused by the two women in front of them. It had been a long time since they'd seen Maura, and they couldn't get over the fact that Jane wasnt angry with her anymore. But in the end, they saw Jane and Maura were both happy, and that is what mattered to them, both professionaly and personally.

"It's nice to see you again, Dective Korsak, and Frost." Maura said. "Jane and I-" She wrapped her arms around Jane, who didn't resist- she wasn't technically working- "are on taking terms again"

"So that's where you've been going..." Korsak figured, a lot of things finally making sense.

Jane turned to Maura, "I wanted to keep it between us." Maura nodded, still regarding the fact and aftermath of her actions.

"It?" Frost asked. Jane gazed fondly at Maura, and he understood, as did Korsak. Both Korsak and Frost trusted Jane, and her judgment. They couldn't be angry, especially when jane wasn't either.

"Yeah, us." Jane said. "But please dont' go parading ths around."

"That would be appreciated." Maura added.

"Goes without saying." Frost responded. Although they were close, Frost wondered what was happening, and knew they'd talk about it sometime. Talk about how they were never told what really happened- and what was still going on.

"Thanks, Frost." Jane said. She let out a breath. "Sure is weird to have Maur back in here, isn't it?"

Everyone agreed. Then they remembered the other people in the bull pen, when Jane glared at them all, they all went back to doing, whatever they were doing.

"I am sorry to bother you all." Maura said to Korsak and Frost, but directed towards everyone in the room.

"No need to appoligize, Dr. Isles. You are always welcome here." Korsak said, not sure if he had overstepped a boundary.

"I'd never bring you a place you aren't welcome." Jane stumbled. "No... erm. I meant that wherever I am welcome you are.." Jane awkeardlt stuttered. "Agh I just mean that-"

Maura cut Jane off with a laugh. "I get it. Thank you." She turned to Korsak and Frost, "Thank you both. It means a lot to me that you can forgive me." Maura stated.

"It's nothing, doc." Korsak.

"Yeah, no problem at all." Frost said, getting up to hug Maura once again- the three of them had grown exceptionally close before Maura left. During the hug, Jane mouthed _Thank You_ to him and he understood.

It was a lot for them all to take in, but for Maura, they were all able to smooth it out. For Jane. She really wanted it to go well, and it did. They weren't lying. They were all acting like Jane didnt lose all fo her funstion for 4 months, a long time for Jane, or almost lose her job. It was a given that they would go with it.

Maura was happy. She was excited that it was all working out better than she had planned it in her head. It was evidence to her that maybe, just maybe, things could go back. She could come back. At that point in time, the thought of the possibility thrilled her.

"It'd good to see you guys again." Maura said, nodding to both men, who gestured back.

"I'll see you guys later." Jane smiled and waved.

"See ya' Partner." Frost waved back and Korsak nodded. The two women walked out of the bull pen, at ease. Jane also recognized the possibily of 'having Maura back' but even further, she didn't know if she even wanted it back. It was something new, and she wanted to embrace it. Hell, she'd even go to New York for the next few months, to make it work for Maura. Anyhing was a possibility at that point, and that is what mattered in the moment. Hand in hand, the two headed for the cafe.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and bearing (baring?) with me until here. **

**Reviews are appreciated, **

**Until next time, Hannah.**


	15. A Million Books

**Well, here's more... sorry its really late.**

* * *

It was December 23, it was windy, snowing, and almost freezing. Jane and Maura were curled up in a blanket in Jane's apartment, on the couch. Both of them were looking forward, but leaning into each other, Maura sighed.

"We should go for a walk." Maura urged.

"But its freezing!" Jane retorted.

"No its not, its 34 degrees out! As much as I love laying here with you, I think that we should get out. We've been laying here for two hours. It's 2 in the afternoon." Maura mentioned.

"I guess you are right. But it's so confortable here." Jane grunted, but unhinged her legs from Maura and stood up. She held her hand out and helped Maura up. "We better get bundled up. It's mighty cold out." Maura's face looked perplexed. "Is anything wrong, honey?" Jane asked affectionately.

"No. I was just planning my layers for going out." Maura said, moving towards Jane's bedroom.

"Um... a coat?" Jane asked, half seriously.

Maura chuckled. "You... I am going to go start, because we both know that I will need more time."

"I'll come with you." Jane smiled, as they both began to walk to her room. Maura flashed her a look of _you just want to see me change. _"Hey! I am more than that!" Jane said, playfully.

"I know that." Maura said, then rolling her eyes. "Come on." Maura dragged Jane into her room. Their hands parted and Jane went to find her clothes. Jeans. She would wear jeans. Yeah, they would be wet, but she never really thought to invest in snow pants. But, she did have her Boston Police Department issue Outerwear winter jacket, and she would wear that.

Jane slipped on the jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and long socks. She sat on the edge of her bed and watched as Maura was still figuring out which clothing items to put on. Eventually Maura pulled out snow pants, snow jacket and full thermals. She stood in front of Jane.

"Really?" Maura teased, staring at Jane, as she dropped her pajama pants. Jane kept eye contact, until Maura unbuttoned her pajama shirt.

"I'm trying here. You're such a tease..." Jane mentioned. Maura then completely dressed, bundled up completely.

"You should get dressed, Jane. I am getting really hot in all of these layers." Maura stated.

"I am." Jane said, and when she saw the look on her girlfriend's face, she was quick. "No. I am good in these. Plus, I have a jacket. And gloves." Also police issue.

Maura figured that she'd never win the argument, and she nodded. "Fine." She said, knowing that she'd be warming Jane up later. "Let's go."

The couple exited the building, and immediatley, hair was down and blowing around except for the part with the hats. Gloves pulled on, hand in hand they walked around Boston. Eventually, Jane stopped and turned to Maura. "I have a surprise for you. But we have to take a taxi there. And I might be a little cold."

Maura laughed, "Thank you, that's so sweet of you. And of course, you do look a bit cold." Maura said. She grabbed for Jane's hands, and Jane gave them up. Maura rubbed them. "I love you. So much."

Jane ducked her head and kissed Maura. "Me too." The two got into a taxt and Jane handed the driver a slip of paper, and he nodded. Though, Maura would probably recognize the place upon sight.

"You planned this?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, I did. Thought it would be nice." Jane casually stated. It was then, when Maura had one of lifes 'I could not ask for anything more' moments. Minutes later, the taxi stopped.

"The Prudential Tower?"

"Yeah. I know, it may be afternoon. And well there are people here... but it's my favorite skyscraper here in Boston. I wanted to share it with my girlfriend." Jane said, preparing for the best.

Maura didn't really know what to expect, but she was excited. The couple entered the building, and Jane did have to flash her badge a few times, but she was able to get to where she was trying to get. The snow stopped, Maura noticed as she saw through the window of the top floor.

Jane noticed too, and she was beaming. "I got us lunch. And a spot to eat, on the closed observatory deck."Jane said, leading Maura out to the deck, where there was a bench, lined with meal.

"This is so... incredible Jane. Perfect. You truly..." There were tears in Maura's eyes. "Captured what this," She gestured to the sky, and the city scape of Boston.. "Skyscrapers really mean to us." She finished.

Jane was quick to wipe her tears. "Don't cry. Come sit with me and we can enjoy our meal. Call it a date." The two went and sat down. For the next hour, the two sat, talked, shared a few kisses, ate, and enjoyed Boston. Jane realized that Boston really was her city. It was home to her. But she also saw that she would give up any of it if it meant she could be the one making Maura happy.

The two then found themselves back inside of Jane's appartment, back in the same clothes, and on the couch again. Jane was laying down in Maura's lap, and Maura was playing with her hair.

"Lunch was so great today Jane." Maura said. Then, realizing that she was bringing up a sore subject for the both of them, mentioned, "I remember what I was doing this time, last year."

"Me too"

"I was on my couch. Watching a television show, thinking about.. Boston."

"I was here. Looking through and making that." Jane pointed at something in the book shelf. Maura got up, grabbed in out of the shelf and then the two settles back into their previous position. Jane face palmed, though still laying down. "Don't judge." She laughed.

"I wont." Maura got Jane to sit up. Leaning into each other, Maura opened up the photo album.

* * *

**The Story of Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli: LLBFFs **on a white page, centered. Maura turned the page.

**Day One. **A wide angle picture of the BPD. Maura turned the page.

**First day we met... **There was a picture of Jane, that someone took, of her in her hooker outfit, and a picture of the clothes Maura was wearing, laying on her bed.

**The rest of our crazy-amazing-fulfilling days: **The next 20 pages were filled with different pictured from different times. All in chronological order.

**The last of our friendship. **A new title page. Maura turned it again. The last photo taken of them together, before Maura left.

* * *

"I really had no idea..." Maura said through her tears. "Jane. I promise that I will always make sure that I make up for the time we lost, and we can fill the rest of this book, and even more books of photos." Maura pleaded.

"You know what, honey? I will love you until the day that we fill a million books with photos." Jane said, putting her arms around Maura, and thw two sat there, hugging for a few moments.

They both knew that as a couple, they could make it though.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Feel free to review with comments... **

**about anything you want. **

**but preferably about the story. **

**and sorry for being late, I have this other story burning in my brain. **

**You can go look at it, too. It's called 'Boston'**

**Oh, and some of this might have been unrealistic. Sorry. I tried. I really did.**

**-Hannah**


	16. To Have It All

**Mehh, only 770 words. Sorry. **

**I wanted to upload, and I need to go to sleep.**

**This is how far I got. **

**Also, I appologize if it's getting boring. **

**It's because with this story, I am going all out. I'll follow the couple until... **

**Well they die.. I guess.**

* * *

They were spending the holiday together. It was almost magic. It made both Jane and Maura see that it was priceless, the love that they shared. Yes, Maura had a sufficient chunk of money, and yes, Jane was a well decorated cop, but no matter how many medals, or money one had, it would not pay for the satisfaction that they got from spending time with each other.

Christmas Eve meant dinner. To the Rizzoli's, Maura remembered. But for Maura, growing up, it was attend event after event. Then eat, sleep, receive a gift, nothing warming to her. The mention of 'Christmas spirit' had always confused her, before she met Jane. On the plate for the day, for the two of them that morning, well, she had no idea.

They woke up beside each other. "Good morning, beautiful." Jane said.

"Morning, Jane. How'd you sleep?"

"Well. Really well." Jane smiled. "But I am hungry now."

"That's so you. Do we have time for me to make us breakfast?"

"I think so. The day's pretty much open. Though I have a few things I want to do, but other than that, that's it." Maura scooted over, and kissed Jane. She then got up, pulled on a pair of pajama pants.

"Wonderful."

"But wait-" Jane said. She shot out of bed, in only her underwear. "I'll cook for us. You can get ready. It takes you longer anyway."

"You get me." Maura said into Jane's hair. The two appreciated the intimacy. The long distance really made them see that they had a love, that they treasured. They both treated it like life itself, because, well it was just as valuable to the couple.

"See you soon." Jane dipped her head, planted her lips on Maura;s cheek and headed for the kitchen. "Ugh I need a shirt." Jane realized. She went back to get one.

Maura feasted her eyes on Jane from the bathroom, rather obviously. It was her abs. Maura would never be over them. A quality of Jane's that Maura admired, outside of her intelligence, bravery, determination, compassion, and so fourth; her body.

Almost sad that she couldn't see them anymore, Maura still had her legs in view. Gorgeous. "Umm.. You're welcome to stare..." Jane playfully stated.

"Why thank you. Though, I beat you to it." Maura said. Jane looked at her. Completely naked, about to get into the shower.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"So I've heard."

"Hah. Well I am going to go cook. Stop being distracting!"

"Not my fault."

"Your are the one who made me forget to put a shirt on."

"Jane. Is it really necessary that we talk about this."

"I'll go." Jane headed back out.

Ten minutes later, Maura came into the kitchen, to the smell of pancakes, Jane style. Which really meant nothing. But it was a good scent. Jane may not have been able to cook a lot, but she could cook a few things, really well. "Hey!" Maura called.

"Hi" Jane didn't look up, as she centered the pancake on the plate, then handing it to Maura. The syrup, and butter was out next to the counter. "Enjoy."

"I will." Maura said. Jane made a plate for herself. She stood across from Maura, eating. Between bites they spoke. "What are we doing today? When's dinner?"

"Um... Dinner is at 6:30. And today? Well I was going to go help Ma shovel her driveway. That's all I have planned. Anything you wanted to do?"

"No, not in particular. I'll come help you then we could... stay inside?" Maura was hoping Jane would say yes, which she did. The two finished eating, and then got ready, in similar clothing to the previous day. Angela thanked Jane, and got Maura to stay inside with her, while Jane worked.

Eventually, Maura ended up helping Jane, but not after speaking with Angela, about their relationship. She had convinced her that it was for good. Her and Jane wouldn't end. It couldn't. Neither could handle it again.

Soon enough, they were back in Jane's apartment, in pajama type clothing. A movie was playing, and the two were sitting on the floor, playing chess. It was enjoyable for them both. They could challenge each other intellectually through logic, not their usual, Intuition vs. Science, that applied to work, and everyday discussion.

They the had to eat again, Maura cooking. They sat on Jane's bed, and watched as more snow fell. Maura understood it. Jane gave her the warmth that she always thought wasn't for her. She felt like she was ready to give Jane her all. Everything.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. you are welcome to comment. With anything. **


End file.
